


Парень с плаката

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-17, ООС, Юмор, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Арсений работает в супермаркете и фанючит по Скруджи. Однажды кумир приходит в этот самый магазин.Посвящение:Спасибо @scars___ за то, что позволил написать по твоей чудесной идее :3Примечания автора:Написано по AU https://twitter.com/_scars___/status/1080884507262283777





	Парень с плаката

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8264456

Свой первый плакат со Скруджи Арсений купил так, как обычно покупают героин (по его скромным представлениям о том, как это вообще происходит) - шифруясь, на окраине города, передавая наличку при рукопожатии. Тогда он схватил его, даже не глядя, и стремглав бросился к выходу. Как он оказался в своей квартире, Попов не смог бы рассказать, даже возжелай он этого, в памяти не сохранилось ничего.  
Сейчас тот, трофейный и самый стыдный, чего греха таить, плакат, висел в спальне, прямо на потолке. На нём у Эда было куда меньше татуировок, куда больше волос на голове и он там был намного моложе, чем сейчас, почти мальчишка. Арсений провёл немало часов с рукой в штанах, глядя на этот плакат закатывающимися глазами. Но времена меняются, жизнь не стоит на месте, и в его комнате давно всё заклеено разнокалиберными фотографиями Скруджи. Всем, кроме Антона, Арс врал, что ему нравится музыка, нравятся тексты (ещё бы, от них мачизмом за версту разит, разве не такое нравится всем пацанам) и, немного, голос. На деле, голос и внешность — это то, от чего крышу сносило. Арсений пересмотрел все интервью со Скруджи, начиная с самого первого и заканчивая слитым в сеть вчера.  
Он пришёл на работу заспанным и скучным, но определённо счастливым. Вопросы, которые задавал интервьюер певцу, касались всего на свете и, в том числе, его ориентации. Этот вопрос давно заботил всех, кому нравился русский рэп. Эд увильнул от ответа, оставив тягучее послевкусие. Не сказал ни да, ни нет, ничего, на что можно было бы твёрдо опереться.  
Арсений нацепил форменную рубашку и вышел на задний двор — подышать немного — до начала его смены оставалось пятнадцать минут.  
— Выглядишь печально. Всю ночь дрочил? — вместо приветствия Антон, чудеснейший на свете человек, даром, что натурал, протянул сигарету.  
— Ехидничаешь, — обронил Попов и прикурил. Сладким ядом по языку разлился дым. — Но ты не далёк от истины. Вчера интервью видел. Очень странное.  
Шаст покивал, не отрывая окольцованных пальцев от губ. Он умел поддерживать одним своим видом.  
— Ну и Эд там вывернулся, не ответил, по парням он или по девочкам. Был бы натуралом, сознался бы. А пока ты открыто не заявляешь, что ты гей, ты же вроде как и не гей? — интонация была полувопросительная, и Антон кивнул. Выпустив облако дыма, он похлопал Арса по плечу.  
— Не ссы, и на твоей улице перевернётся фура со стриптизёрами, Арсений. Ты вон какой красивый, найдёшь себе мужика, — он сжал его плечо чуть сильнее и ушёл внутрь.  
— Да не хочу я мужика. Зачем мне парень, когда есть Выграновский?

**

Смена была скучная. Привезли товар, так что, оставив Оксану на кассе за старшую, Арсений и Антон, в четыре руки, перетаскали коробки на склад и принялись их сортировать.  
— Тох, а ты точно по бабам? — не то, чтобы Арсений не верил Шастуну на слово, но в прошлом году, во время вылазки в лес на майские, они чудесно сосались в кустах. Так что сомнения его иногда одолевали всё же.  
— Точно, Арс. Сам же знаешь, нельзя думать, что ты натурал, а быть при этом геем, — совершенно нейтрально отозвался Антон из-за коробок с консервами.  
— Можно быть ошибочно уверенным. Это я тебе как человек, который встречался с девушкой, говорю, — не сдавался Попов.  
— У тебя просто секса давно не было, а я очень заметный, вот тебе и кажется всякое. Уймись, пожалуйста, и дай мне проверить по накладной, всё ли нам верно привезли.  
— Ладно.

Когда приехал Стас, они уже успели всё распихать по полкам на складе и перекурить. К щекотливой теме ориентации так и не возвращались. Арсений решил на время оставить Шастуна в покое, дать мысли настояться, так сказать.  
— Ну что, алкоголики, тунеядцы? — Шеминов обвёл их взглядом и широко улыбнулся, — у меня для вас хорошие новости. В зал нужно вывезти алкоголь, и я рекомендую заняться этим сейчас. Буду у себя, если что, — бодрый, как папуас, только что обменявший золотые слитки на стекло, босс попёрся в свой кабинет.  
Арсения возня с пыльными бутылками не впечатляла, и он с надеждой поднял взгляд на Антона.  
— Нет, Арс. Я не соглашусь расставлять алкашку даже за отсос. Ты же знаешь какие у меня руки и как ловко я всё разбиваю, как потом на этом поскальзываюсь и режусь.  
Крыть было нечем. Оставалось только поджать губы и потащиться самому.  
В целом, расставление всего на свете на полках можно было даже назвать медитативным занятием, так что, сунув себе под задницу крошечную лесенку, чтобы ноги не затекали, Арс расставил сначала винные бутылки, потом перешёл к пивным. Медленно, но верно тележка становилась всё легче, пустых коробок в ней становилось всё больше и конец этой эпопеи был всё ближе.  
Рядом остановился покупатель, явно присматривающий себе вино и, преисполненный праведного желания помочь ближнему своему, Арсений поднял голову и начал стандарную фразу:  
— Добрый день, вам помочь… — но закончить её он уже не смог — каким чудом Выграновского занесло в Питер, да ещё и в их магазин, оставалось загадкой. Попов замер, как застигнутый врасплох, хорошо, что сидел верхом на стремянке, так бы упал.  
— Привет, — пробормотал Эд, — да вино выбираю на ужин. Подскажешь чего, а? — у него в руках была оранжевая корзинка, того же оттенка, что и рабочий комбинезон Арсения, в ней какие-то продукты и всё выглядело настолько нереалистично, что впору было себя ущипнуть. Что Арсений и сделал, как мог незаметнее. Больно.  
Пришлось покивать и подняться.  
— Вот это, чилийское, очень неплохое. Такие вина напрасно недооценивают. Французы много берут за марку, а чилийские и австралийские вина можно найти даже лучше, за те же деньги. Вы хотите красное или белое?  
Скруджи смерил его взглядом, ухмыльнулся и, сделав вид, что думает, потёр подбородок.  
— Ну, а ты какое пьёшь? — он повернулся к Арсению и, скользнув взглядом по бейджику, протянул: — Арсееений.  
Собрав всё мужество в кулак, Попов выдал:  
— Красное, — голос, к счастью, не дрогнул.  
— Ну тогда красное.  
Он кое-как отыскал то, которое точно пил и оно было ни кислым, ни приторным, полусухое, в самый раз, и протянул его Скруджи. Руки, как ни странно, не дрожали. Вспотели, но не дрожали.  
— Да это всё, рассчитаешь меня? — Эд посмотрел прямо в глаза. Поджал свои невозможные губы, как будто всерьёз полагая, что ему могут отказать. На ответ Арсения уже не хватило. Он просто покивал и пошёл к кассе.  
К счастью, за стойкой никого не было. Окс расставляла конфеты и жвачки в прикассовой зоне, ожидая покупателей, и не стала мешать желанию Арсения поработать. Кто она такая, чтобы ему запрещать?  
Арсений же, пробив вино, принялся доставать из корзины продукты. Зелёные яблоки. Он знал этот сорт — кислые, твёрдые и очень сочные. Он повертел немного в руках пакет, пару раз пропустив наклейку с весом и ценой, но в итоге смог пробить, полез дальше. Творожный сыр. Обычный, без добавок. Интересно, а им он завтракать будет? Или зачем ему такой сыр? _Пик._ Упаковка маасдама. Это к вину? С кем он будет его пить? _Пик._ Пара яиц Киндер сюрприз. На этой позиции он вообще завис, тупо глядя на них.  
— Какие презервативы посоветуешь, если я скажу, что хочу трахнуть тебя у вас в подсобке? — голос прозвучал совсем рядом, так что Арсений, выпав из ступора, не глядя схватил какую-то пачку и положил перед Эдом, лихо охренев от услышанного. Показалось ведь, наверняка. Или шутка такая. — Ультратонкие? — в голосе явно слышалось веселье, но Арс не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы поднять взгляд и проверить, смеётся ли над ним Скруджи. — Окей, возьму их, раз тебе нравится. Считай и показывай где у вас тут подсобка.  
Сглотнув насухую, Арсений вбил последние позиции в чек, озвучил сумму и почти с облегчением отдал чек. Сейчас он улыбнётся, скажет, что было весело и уйдёт. Так ведь?  
Эд взял свой пакет, подмигнул Арсу и действительно вышел.  
К кассе подошёл Антон.  
— Эй, Арс, ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, будто он тебя прямо тут и трахнул.  
— Почти, — прошелестел Попов, потихоньку приходя в себя.  
— Постой. Что значит почти?  
Мимо них прошёл Стас, явно довольный жизнью, помахал на прощание и в дверях столкнулся со Скруджи. Пропустил его внутрь и отбыл куда-то.  
Эд же, подойдя к стойке кивнул Арсу.  
— Ну чё? Как договаривались?  
Арсений даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, но всё же кивнул и медленно, как зомби на морозе, пошёл в подсобку.

Внутри было узко и пахло пылью. Явно не впечатлённый, Выграновский поднял взгляд на Арсения и ухмыльнулся.  
Он подошёл ближе, притянул его за шею, поцеловал. Лизнул чужие губы, прося их приоткрыть и, едва Арс это сделал, судорожно пытаясь заодно хватануть воздух, Эд углубил поцелуй.  
Прижался теснее, буквально вжал Арсения в полку. Та, опасно покачнувшись, всё же устояла, но сверху рухнул горшок для цветка, который почил где-то с год назад, благо, он был пластиковый и пустой. Эд рассмеялся, но пыла не растерял, поцеловал совершенно деревянного Арса в шею, чуть прикусил.  
— Ну что же ты, малой? Не нравлюсь?  
Арсений вздрогнул и уставился на него. Реальность казалась такой нереальной, будто один из снов, что Попов решил — похуй.  
Он сам потянулся, поцеловал губы, о которых мечтал почти всё время. Эд ухмыльнулся, обхватил его за затылок, прижался твёрдым членом к бедру, толкнул колено между бёдер, вжимаясь сильнее, теснее. Стало ужасно жарко. Дрожащей рукой Арсений погладил его по груди, Скруджи перехватил её и положил на свой член, сжал чужую ладонь, потёрся о неё, показывая, _как_ надо. Продолжая целоваться, он сунул свою руку в рабочий комбинезон Попова, залез под резинку боксёров и сжал член рукой. Арс шумно выдохнул. Он почувствовал, как от стыда заалели даже уши, но, прикрыв глаза, послушно стал гладить твёрдый член, удивляясь размерам. Кажется, даже больше, чем его собственный. Или это всё из-за джинсов? Эд укусил его за шею, притёрся ближе и стал двигать рукой быстрее, начисто выбивая все мысли из головы. Арсений ткнулся лицом ему в шею и, тихонько скуля от удовольствия, старался гладить так, как было бы приятно ему самому. Скруджи задышал громче, поцеловал его в ухо, погладил затылок.  
— М-м-малой…  
Арсений хныкнул и кончил прямо так, с чужой рукой в трусах. Он крепко зажмурился, пережидая оргазм. Вяло отметил как Скруджи убрал руку, как вытер её какой-то ветошью.  
Арс облизал губы и потянулся к чужой ширинке. Эд вопросительно посмотрел в ответ, но мешать не стал.  
Обмирая от страха, Арсений кое-как опустился на колени. Скруджи откинулся назад и широко, пошло улыбнулся, явно не собираясь ни отворачиваться, ни закрывать глаза. Арс посмотрел на выпирающий в джинсах член и потянулся к пуговицам. Расстегнув первые две, поцеловал головку через ткань, втянул носом воздух, дурея от запаха.  
— Арсе-е-ений, — голос Эда звучал хрипло, он положил руку ему на затылок, погладил, и, воодушевлённый, Арс стянул с него штаны сразу с бельём и насадился ртом на член. У него давно ничего не было и сейчас от такого захода на глазах выступили слёзы, его затошнило. — Тшшш, малой. Не торопись, — Эд снова погладил его по затылку, ласково провёл за ухом, как будто он щенок, и Арсений немного успокоился. Лизнул головку, тут же услышал низкий, гортанный стон и взял член в рот, не пытаясь впечатлить владением техникой глубокого горла. Эд обвёл рукой линию челюсти, погладил шею и, когда Арс всё-таки смог протолкнуть член глубже, рыкнул. Он дёрнулся, кончил Арсению в горло, выдохнул сквозь зубы. Попытался отстраниться, но только упёрся задницей в очередную полку. Арс проглотил всё и, оторвавшись, глубоко вдохнул. Он уже собирался спросить, как всё прошло, когда Выграновский наклонился и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, поцеловал в губы. Погладил по щекам, улыбаясь.  
Сунул ему в нагрудный карман визитку, мягко коснулся губ ещё раз.  
— Ну, Золушка, не проеби, — и, натянув штаны, вышел из подсобки.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8264456 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
